The sleepover CONTEST STORY!
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: I don't know what happened, but all I know is that I seen you at that water fountain, and I felt my heart accelerate. I seen your eyes, My stomach flipflopped. I heard your voice, and I felt like I was nailed to the floor... ONESHOT HISOKAxTSUZUKI


_**A fanfic by ghostgurl0894.**_

He sighed. The day was going by slowly, and his wheat colored hair kept getting in his eyes. That always annoyed him, Ticked him off to the highest extent. He stared at the clock, as if he expected it to jump up. He licked his lips, and noticed a girl was staring at him. He stared at her.

The girl had a dreamy expression on her face. He shook his head. "Good lord." He mumbled, looking the other direction. He looked at his nails and rubbed his fingers.

The bell for the buses rang, and he was the first to jump up.

"Hisoka!" He heard someone call his name.

"Hijiri?" He turned carefully.

"Come here, You've GOT to see the new guy! He's awesome! He'd be a great addition to the group!" Hijiri ran out the door, and Hisoka followed quickly, bringing his books. As he passed his locker, he threw the books on the top of it and raced after Hijiri, and he stopped when he seen a young man at the water fountain.

The boy had beautiful chocolate brown hair, but his eyes were closed as he took a long drink of the water.

"Hey! New boy! I wanna talk to you!" Hijiri yelled, running over.

The boy looked up, and his eyes were a deep amethyst purple. Hisoka's breath was caught in his throat, and he felt his heart beating faster.

"Yes?" The boy asked, smiling and standing up fully. His voice was cool and calm. Deep, but not too deep, and comforting. Hisoka automatically wanted to be held by this man and wanted to be told he was loved by that very voice.

"What's your name?" Hijiri asked, grinning and looking at the brown haired male.

"Oh, My name is Tsuzuki."

"nice to meet you! I'm Hijiri! This is-" Hijiri looked at Hisoka, who was blushing wildly and leaning against the lockers, holding his hand against his chest. "Err... Hisoka.."

Hisoka jumped and turned. "Yea?"

Hijiri snickered. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll talk to you later, Tsuzuki!" He grinned, and Tsuzuki nodded quickly.

"yes you will."

Hisoka couldn't help but smile at Tsuzuki's voice. Hell, even his NAME was gorgeous! He'd never felt something like this before, and he had to admit he was afraid of it. Was it right to love someone of the same gender? Would Tsuzuki accept it? He pushed the thoughts from his mind as Tsuzuki walked over to him slowly, holding out his hand.

"Hello, Hisoka. I'm Tsuzuki. nice to meet you."

"N..Nice to m...meet you t...too..." Hisoka struggled with his words.

"you okay?"

"Yea, my throat just H...hurts...Stuffy nose too..."

"Oh.. Well, Here." Tsuzuki smiled and pulled out a cough drop. "Here, this will help I hope." His eyes shined with kindness, making Hisoka's knees feel like lead. he couldn't move, but he smiled and reached his arm out shakily.

"thank you." He nodded and unwrapped it, and put it in his mouth.

"No problem! What bus do you ride?"

"Six."

"Awesome! So do I! Which stop?"

"Um.. I think it's the fourth stop. I never counted."

"Me to! Maybe we're neighbors!"

Hisoka felt his heart stop. 'Neighbor? To him? Oh, God, this must be a dream... Ooh Don't let me wake up!' he thought, and he smiled. "Yea, Maybe!" He smiled. "you'll be mine and Hijiri's neighbor. He lives in the house to the left of mine. The red brick one. Mine's a white one." he nodded softly.

"Mine's the blue."

"We are neighbors!" Hisoka grinned.

Tsuzuki smiled. "Cool! Then see you on the bus!"

"Yea.. See you!" He nodded as Tsuzuki left. Hijiri came out, looking at him with a smirk.

"You like him don't you?"

"Ah.. No, Of course not!"

"Oh, yes you do! Admit it!"

"I...-" Hisoka sighed. "Maybe." He turned away and walked to the buses.

Hisoka smiled and sat next to Tsuzuki, who gave him a hug.

Hisoka blushed, and Tsuzuki let go. "Sorry, it's a habit..."

"It's fine. I like hugs." Hisoka nodded, and Hijiri got on the bus. He flopped in the seat across from them, and he kicked up his legs. His violin case was on his lap, and he smiled.

"So, Why don't we all go to Hisoka's place for a party next weekend?"

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki, who grinned happily. "You mean you guys like me!"

"Of course!" Both Hisoka and Hijiri yelled, with equally happy smiles.

"you can come over today, If you want guys." Hisoka nodded. "I'm free. It's the weekend. Maybe we could have a sleepover thing tonight." he smiled. "Get Tsuzuki familiar with everybody we know." He nodded carefully, and Tsuzuki nodded.

"I'd love to go!"

"Count me in!" Hijiri laughed and pumped his fist in the air.

At the bus stop, they were the only three getting off. Tsuzuki smiled. "Do you want me over now, or pack stuff first?"

"Do what you want!"

"I'll pack, it won't take long." He smiled.

Hijiri nodded. "Yea! Same here! Five minutes, tops!"

"Alright, see you guys then!" Hisoka smiled, and his heart wouldn't stop thudding as he watched Tsuzuki walk towards his own home, gripping his books to his chest. His hips swayed gracefully as he walked to his door.He took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, and walked in, shutting it behind him. Hisoka shook his head. "Stop staring..." He walked home.

About ten minutes later, Both Hijiri and Tsuzuki showed up. "Sorry it took so long." Tsuzuki said, blushing. "It's just the first Time I've been in anybody's house but my own since I was four.." He laughed slightly.

"Seriously? You've never been to a party, or sleepover?"

"...no.."

Both Hijiri and Hisoka stared, shocked.

"Why!?"

"Oh, everybody said I'm a freak because of my eyes..." He sighed. "They're just contacts." He mumbled, taking them out. His eyes were a bright blue. "I hate my eye color. But they'd still make fun of me for it, because It looks so much different from everybody else."

"That's a good thing." Hisoka said, smiling and patting Tsuzuki's back. "You don't want to be like everybody else. You're not them. You're you. That's why we liked you, because you were so different!"

"but you two are exactly the same, looks and all!" Hisoka and Hijiri looked at each other, and for the first time, they noticed they looked exactly alike.

"Huh." Hisoka said, looking confused. "I never noticed, actually..."

Hijiri shrugged. "And our personalities aren't alike the whole way through. We both like a good time, and we both love to mess around, but one has a major issue with crushes." Hijiri threw a glance at Hisoka, who blinked and blushed.

"Ah... Hijiri..."

"Yea?"

"Shut it."

"Kay.."

Later that night, Hisoka was laying sideways on the bed, Staring at the wall with an upside-down glare. Tsuzuki sat to the left of him on the floor, watching him carefully. Hijiri was on the right holding a timer.

"I can't do it anymore, I'm dizzy!" Hisoka yelled, rolling over. He was too close to the edge, and he fell off of the bed. "Oof!" The group laughed, and Tsuzuki got up.

"Hey, When are we going to have dinner?"

"Oh! Right. Sorry." Hisoka laughed. "Anybody up for pizza?" He grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Yea!" Hijiri and Tsuzuki both yelled, running over.

"You know what I want!" Hijiri said, grinning.

"What do you want, Tsuzuki?"

"Ah.. I'll just have cheese."

"Okay." He nodded. "Think you guys could handle a large pizza each?"

"Yup!"

"uh-huh." Tsuzuki leaned back to the wall and shut his eyes. Hisoka wanted Tsuzuki to hold him. He didn't want to tell anybody else, but it seemed like Hijiri already knew. But could he keep his mouth shut?

"Hey! Hisoka, can I order!?" Hijiri said, smiling.

"yea, You know the number." He laughed. he gave his phone to Hijiri, who dialed the number quickly.

Hisoka got up and walked Tsuzuki. "Having fun?"

"Yes, i am thank you." Tsuzuki smiled. "I must say you guys are the only ones that ever made me feel wanted."

"What about your parents?"

"Humph. Yea, What about 'em?"

"Didn't they show they wanted you?"

"If you mean trying to kill me, Yea, sure."

Hisoka stopped. "Wha?"

"My parents.. Well, My father... He hit me constantly. He'd come home from the bar at night and wake me up just to take out his anger about anybody, then mom would cover for him." Tsuzuki looked down and felt tears stinging in his eyes.

"Then.. One night I got up to get a glass of water... And I seen mom.. on the floor... She had a knife in her chest... Dad stood over her, and he looked at me and said if I told anybody, he'd make sure I joined her.. So I stayed silent. But he's gone now, So... Does that mean I can talk?"

"How old were you?"

"Seven.."

Hisoka's eyes softened and he pulled Tsuzuki in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to see something like that... I don't know if I would have stayed quiet for so long..."

"I had to... Dad was following me everywhere I went... Checking up on my constantly.. But one day I had enough. I told him if he kept checking up on me, I'll just leave the area and tell someone there. He apparently was prepared for that, because he put a gun to my head, and told me I'd better not. But... I was by the counter... I stabbed him and told the police he threatened me with a gun. That it was for self defense... It eventually killed him, he spent the rest of his days in the hospital... I was so happy he was gone.. but...-"

"So upset that you were the one that had to hold his blood." Hisoka felt tears of his own clouding in his eyes. How could someone do that kind of crap to their own child? To the point to where they would be happy that the parent was dead?

Tsuzuki nodded and broke down. "At night I feel like his blood is still dripping on me.. It scares me... I.. I just...-"

"I understand.." Hisoka smiled. "Don't worry, We won't do something like that. If you need help, you can call on us. We're here."

"Am I a Murderer?"

"By law.. I'm not sure what they would say.. but I don't think you are. You did it because he threatened you. you were the one that could have taken his place." He held Tsuzuki tightly, and Hisoka could no longer hear Hijiri. he looked up at the bed, and Hijiri was staring at them with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Tsuzuki." He smiled, got up, and walked over, taking the other side of Tsuzuki and gave him a loving hug. "but don't worry! Me and Hisoka will do all we can to make you feel like you belong! We're about Uniqueness!"

Tsuzuki smiled. "Thanks guys. You really are the best."

"Aw, no we aren't..." Hisoka whispered, blushing. They heard a knock on the door, and they all got up. "Must be the pizza."

Tsuzuki smiled. "Is it alright if I stay up here?"

"good Idea!" Hijiri yelled, walking to the door. "Why don't you two stay here, I'll get the pizzas up here, Kay?"

"Kay." Hisoka nodded and Tsuzuki smiled.

"you didn't have to-"

"Nah, i didn't. but I wanted to."

"Hijiri's nice." Tsuzuki sighed and leaned back.

"yea, he is."

"So, He told me you guys were a little group."

"Yea, we are i suppose." Hisoka looked at him with a smile. "We stick together so that the popular people know what they are up against. We want you to join this group. And just so you know, if you say no, We won't stop talking to you."

"I'd love to join you!" Tsuzuki smiled. "I've never really been very social, and I'd like to meet any other members."

"you've met them. Me and Hijiri; That's it."

"Seriously?"

"Yea." Hisoka shook his head and sighed. "We normally single people out to join, and they never want to because they're afraid of the 'popular' group. They visit us often."

Tsuzuki laughed.

"Hey Hisoka!" He heard Hijiri yell. Hisoka poked his head out the door.

"Can you throw down my wallet!? I forgot it on the bed!"

"Okay!" Hisoka grabbed it from the bed and slid on the rail to the stairs down to the two at the door. The delivery man stared in shock.

"Are you twins?"

"Nope. Just really good friends." Tsuzuki came down as well, and he got over to them and sat down on a chair. Hisoka grinned. "But he's a new boy." He grinned. He handed the wallet to Hijiri and then went to sit next to Tsuzuki.

"Hey, Hisoka?"

"Yea?"

"Why do you always give me that look?"

"What look?"

"The one as if you were in love with me."

Hisoka's eyes twitched. "I don't know..." He lied. Once the delivery man left, Tsuzuki stared at Hisoka, but Hijiri set the pizzas down on the table and patiently waited.

"Hisoka... Do you love me?"

"Ah..." Hisoka blushed and looked back at Hijiri, who shrugged.

"I want no part in this." He said, laughing lightly. he leaned back.

Hisoka glared at his 'Twin' and sighed. "Alright... I guess you've figured it out. Truth is, I..." He couldn't spit it out. "Grr... I..."

"you..." Tsuzuki said, staring.

"He loves you!" Hijiri chirped, then he laughed slightly at Hisoka's expression.

"Oh, i could have said it on my own!"

"Yea, forty years from now!"

Tsuzuki was blushing. "...how? you hardly know me..!"

"that's exactly what I was thinking. Yes, Hisoka, why?" Hijiri grinned, loving the torture his friend was experiencing.

"Hijiri, at school on Monday, you're dead."

"Alright.. I'll shut up now."

Tsuzuki stared. "Well?"

"I...I'm not sure, I just seen your face and everything just went BOOM!" Hisoka lifted up his arms. "I don't know what happened, but all I know is that I seen you at that water fountain, and I felt my heart accelerate. I seen your eyes, My stomach flip-flopped. I heard your voice, and I felt like I was nailed to the floor. You touched me on the bus for a hug, and I felt safe..." Hisoka looked down, ashamed. "Ooh, My parents would NOT have liked this..." He mumbled.

"Aw..." Hijiri sang, holding his hands together on the side of his face. Hisoka growled, took off his shoe, and threw it at Hijiri's head. "OW!" He cried. "Alright, sorry!"

Tsuzuki's hand cupped Hisoka's cheek. "Are you telling me to the truth?"

"Yes..."

Tsuzuki leaned foreword and kissed Hisoka's lips softly. Hisoka blushed, but he kissed back. When Tsuzuki pulled away, Hisoka had a smile on his face.

"Anything?" Tsuzuki whispered.

Instead of words, Hisoka fell back into Tsuzuki's lap.

Hijiri smiled. "Well, Let's eat!"

None of the boys had to be told twice. They all reached out for a piece of the pizza, and the whole time Tsuzuki stared at Hisoka.

'Maybe I'm in love with him as well..' Tsuzuki thought, smiling at the thought. 'Maybe I finally belong...'


End file.
